Strawberry Maid
by momocandy
Summary: It was a forbidden love from the very start. Will there be a happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new fanfic! Hope you like it!**

* * *

I never realized how fun life could be until she came.

* * *

"Master Kashino, your new maid will be arriving shortly," a messenger informed me.

I looked up from my studies.

"Understood. You are dismissed."

The messenger bowed and exited the room.

I sighed and leaned back against the cushions on my chair.

Another new maid, huh? She was probably going to be like all the rest, a fussy old lady that worried way too much over a ten-year-old boy like me. Those maids never understood that I, Kashino Makoto, having grown up in a world of business and adults, knew very well how to take care of myself. It was expected, as I was the heir to the Kashino industries, the most famous car industry in Japan and one of the best in the world. I wasn't like other kids.

Sometimes I would stare out the window and see children playing in the distance, running around and laughing. There was a word for this I think. 'Fun', they called it. But there was no such thing as 'fun' in my mansion. Only educationcal activities, work, and daily procedures. Kids like me had no time for such nonsense.

But...maybe it would be nice sometimes...to just play and not have to worry about a thing...to laugh and to have fun...

Then I blinked and chuckled to myself at this silly thought. What was I thinking? There was no way I could ever do that.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," I answered.

The messenger from before entered the room.

"Master Kashino, your new maid is here. She is waiting for you in the foyer."

I nodded. "Tell her to settle down and make herself at home. I will be down in a moment."

"Yes, Master Kashino." The messenger bowed once again. Then he left.

I closed the book I had been reading, stood up, and stretched. Then I quickly fixed my tie and smoothed my hair. Father had once told me that it was important to leave a good first impression. Taking a deep breath, I slowly made my way downstairs.

* * *

When I stepped into the foyer I cleared my throat and prepared to introduce myself to the new maid. But when I looked around, I saw no one except for a little brown-haired girl sitting on the couch. The head maid walked in. I ran over to her.

"Where's the new maid?" I asked.

She looked down and smiled, then beckoned the little girl over here.

"Meet Amano Ichigo. She is currently ten-years-old. Ichigo-chan will be your personal maid from today onwards."

I felt my mouth drop despite knowing that it was very rude to do such a thing.

"Nice to meet you!" The girl smiled shyly and bowed in greeting.

"Uh...N-Nice to meet you," I bowed also, trying to regain my bearings.

This little girl was definitely not the fussy old lady I had expected.

The head maid giggled as if she had read my mind. "This must be very surprising to Master Kashino, for such a young girl to become his maid. Would you like to know why?"

I nodded silently.

The head maid put her hand on her chin. "Well then, from what I heard, your father found Ichigo-chan in an orphanage."

"My father?"

"Yes, while he was in traveling around Japan he found her. Now the next part is a bit confusing, but all I know is that Ichigo-chan caught your father's attention and he decided to make her your personal maid. So we sent her over here."

_Father sent this little girl? She must be really special then, to catch the eye of father_, I thought.

I glanced over at her—Ichigo—and jumped a little when I saw her looking back at me. She had such big, brown eyes, and when they met mine her face broke into a huge smile. Then she clasped her hands behind her back and leaned forward.

"You're the same age as me, right? Do you wanna play together sometime?" she asked shyly.

My eyes widened and I stumbled back in surprise.

Did she just...did she just offer to play with me? The words sounded so foreign in my ears. Nobody had ever done that before, never in my whole entire life. I fumbled around with my thoughts trying to figure out how to respond.

Luckily, I didn't have to, because the head maid interrupted with a laugh and patted Ichigo lightly on the head.

"Ichigo-chan, Master Kashino may be the same age as you, but he can't play. He is different than other boys. He has important work to do," she explained.

Ichigo's face fell. "Oh...okay then."

I couldn't help but feel a little sorry watching her crestfallen expression.

"Well then!" The head maid clapped her hands twice to lighten up the mood. "Master Kashino, you may return to your studies. Ichigo-chan, follow me, I will show you around the mansion and teach you how things are done here." She bowed to me and then directed Ichigo to the kitchens.

I stood there, watching them go, watching her two little pigtails bounce around as she walked. Then I started up the stairs in a half-daze, Ichigo's words echoing in my ears.

_"Do you wanna play together sometime?"_

There was this feeling in my chest, a strange kind of feeling, as if something soft and warm and fluffy was expanding and filling it up. I think I've heard of this before—it was called "happiness." I never knew happiness felt so wonderful though. And to think that it only took that one little question.

Maybe I was happy because...because someone had finally saw me as a ten-year-old kid and not a wealthy business owner. Or maybe it was just something wrong wih me.

But regardless of that, as I resumed my position in my chair and reopened the book, I found myself looking forward to seeing Ichigo again.

* * *

**Okay! That was my first chapter! Don't worry, even though they are only ten now, the story will progress until they become 16 or maybe even older.**

**People reading, please tell me your opinion! **

**Do you think I should continue this or not?**

**It was just a random idea that suddenly popped into my head so I don't know if it's good or not...**

**Please be honest! It's okay if you think I shouldn't continue it!**

**-momocandy XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Much to my disappointment Ichigo never returned that day.

When I awakened the next morning, I cleaned myself up and got ready for breakfast, all the while wondering where that girl disappeared to. She was supposed to be my personal maid, right? I ran a hand through my hair and opened the door. Maybe I would see her at breakfast.

Then I tripped over something and fell on my face.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch." I rubbed my forehead and turned to see what had made me fall. My eyes widened in surprise at the dozing girl with chocolate brown hair leaning against the wall next to the door. I crawled over and shook her shoulders gently.

"Ichigo! Hey Ichigo, wake up!" I whispered. Had she slept here the whole night? Why hadn't she knocked on my door?

"Hmm...?" She stirred and rubbed her eyes. When she saw me she immediately jumped up and bowed. "Good morning, Master Kashino!"

I fell back in surprise. "Um...G-Good morning."

Ichigo showered me with a smile brighter than the sun itself.

"So, would you like anything, Master— ow, ow, ow, ow!" She suddenly had her hand on her hip and was bent over in pain. "Bad...sleeping...position...hurts..." she managed.

I quickly rushed her into my room and sat her down on the bed. After she had done some massaging to relieve her aches, I flopped down next to her and asked, "Did you sleep out in the hall the whole night?"

She nodded shyly. "When I peeked in earlier you seemed busy so I didn't want to bother you."

I stared at her in disbelief. "This isn't about bothering me or not! You had to sleep on a cold, hard floor for the entire night!"

Ichigo gave a little laugh that sounded like tinkling bells. "You make it seem worse than it really is. Don't worry, I'm used to it."

_Used to it?_

Ichigo quickly continued.

"Anyways, do you happen to know where my room is?"

I stood up. "Y-Yes, of course." Then I led her to a door about twenty feet away from mine on the opposite side of the hall. "Your room is right here."

Ichigo's jaw dropped. "It's right _here_?"

I couldn't help but smile. "You're my personal maid, remember? Your room is purposely placed within talking range of mine."

"Oh...I see..." Then she turned around to face me and bowed. "Thank you for showing me to my room, Master Kashino!"

"Y-You're welcome," I stuttered.

Ichigo started to turn the knob of her door. Then she stopped.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

Ichigo started fiddling with her fingers, her back still turned to me.

"Ummm..." she began. "I've been thinking...would it be okay if I just called you Kashino?"

I blinked. Her question hung awkwardly in the air.

Ichigo sighed. "Nevermind, forget it. I'll go wash up now, Master Kashino." She began to head into her room.

That's when it hit me how strange it felt for Ichigo to call me 'Master Kashino'. It just...wasn't right. I didn't want her to treat me like all of the other maids. She seemed different, somehow.

"Wait, Ichigo," I called. She turned.

I looked away. "Um...you can call me Kashino if you want...it's fine with me."

It took her a couple of seconds to register that, but when she did, her face broke into a sparkling grin. "Really? I can call you that?"

I might have blushed a little. "Sure."

"Yay!" Ichigo cheered. "Okay then! Can you wait for me, Kashino? I'll be done in a few minutes!"

I nodded and stepped back as she closed the door. Then I leaned against the wall and smiled to myself. Ichigo was really such a strange girl, to be so happy just because she can call me by first name.

But it _was_ rather nice, to hear someone refer to me without any formalities.

Then I tried imagining the other maids calling me Kashino. For some reason the sent chills up and down my spine. No, it could only be Ichigo. Only Ichigo could call me Kashino.

I then nodded to myself, satisfied with this.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Ichigo skipped out, now dressed in her maid uniform. Her face brightened when she saw me. "Thanks for waiting!"

I straightened up. "No need to thank me. Shall we walk downstairs to breakfast now?"

Ichigo grabbed my hand and started down the hall. "Let's go then, Kashino!"

I stumbled after her, very aware of our interlocked hands. This was the first time I had ever held hands with anyone, much less a girl. It was rather...nice.

Suddenly Ichigo stopped and looked at me with those big coffee brown eyes of hers.

I fidgeted uncertainly under her gaze.

"Um...would it be okay if we became friends, Kashino?" she asked shyly.

I stared at her dumbly. "F-Friends? You-you mean like those kids running around out there?"

Ichigo thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yup! Friends!"

I stared at her. Even though I had only met her yesterday, and even though the truth remained that she was my maid, I felt like I could trust her completely. She made me feel warm all over.

"O-Okay," I smiled shyly.

"Yippee!" Ichigo grinned. "So, from today until forever, me and Kashino are best friends!"

It was a promise.

I noticed that she had added the 'forever' and the 'best' part, but I didn't really care.

Actually, I thought it sounded better that way.

* * *

**I hoped this chapter met your expectations!**

**Please review and critic! I would love any suggestions on how I should continue this story!**

**Btw, for those who noticed that I had Ichigo call Kashino 'Kashino' instead of 'Makoto', which is his real first name, I had originally planned for her to call him 'Makoto-kun'. But as soon as I typed that I realized how horribly familiar that sounded and therefore decided to just let her call him Kashino like she does in the anime. I hope you readers don't mind!**

**Again, please review!**

**-momocandy XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, right now things are a bit jumbled up. I had posted a chapter 3 and a few people had read it before I deleted it. Now this is the edited chapter three and it is completely different. I decided that my story was getting a bit rushed so I fixed it up a little. (well, a lot)**

**Please enjoy reading! (And for those who liked my previous chapter 3, read the Author's note at the bottom before you yell at me D)**

* * *

Since we were on the second floor of the mansion, there was a flight of stairs leading down to the first floor where the dining room was located.

The steps weren't steep, and there was a railing too, but somehow, Ichigo fell down them.

I had been walking in front of her and turned around when I heard a yelp, just in time to see her trip and tumble head over heels right past me, landing magnificently on her face at the bottom of the steps. I immediately rushed down, but Ichigo was up and standing before I even got there, rubbing her nose.

"Are you okay?" I asked nervously.

She blinked, her face blank for a moment. Then she seemed to realize what I had asked her and replied, "Oh, don't worry, this happens to me every single time. I'm used to it."

I expression changed into that of alarm. "_Every single time_?"

"Well...yeah...but like I said, I'm used to it. So much that it doesn't even hurt anymore," she reassured me. "I think its genetic or something,"she muttered as an afterthought. "Anyways, let's go!" She dragged me toward the smell of breakfast.

The savory aroma of sizzling bacon and eggs drifted to our noses as we walked into the dining room. Suddenly, to my absolute horror, my stomach let out this long, loud growl. I heard Ichigo giggle behind me and blushed profusely in embarassment. As I was about to turn around and tell her to stop it, there was another loud grumble of hunger. Except this time it wasn't me.

"Oopsies," Ichigo grinned sheepishly.

Then we looked at each other and another giggle escaped Ichigo's mouth. Unable to hold it back anymore, she burst into laughter. It was a very contagious laughter, so contagious that even I couldn't resist. I don't remember the last time I had ever laughed so much.

"My, my, you two seem to be getting along well," a familiar voice interrupted us.

I swallowed a big gulp of air to stifle my laughter and glanced behind me. It was the head maid.

"Ah! Good morning, Bella-san!" Ichigo bowed. She seemed overjoyed to see her.

"Good morning to you, Ichigo-chan!" she smiled kindly and patted Ichigo on the head before walking away.

I couldn't deny that the head maid was probably the nicest, most understanding maid in this mansion, but she and I weren't that close because our paths rarely crossed. I would always be in my room studying and taking lessons while she would be roaming around the mansion, watching over other maids and introducing any newcomers.

However, I was glad to see that she and Ichigo seemed to enjoy being with each other. At least Ichigo would have someone to talk to if she needed help with something.

Then I blinked and felt my face grow hot against my will. I didn't know why though. It was normal for a master to want the best for his maid, wasn't it?

Ichigo chose this moment to glance at me and her eyes widened in alarm.

"Kashino, you're all red! Do you have a fever?" She felt my forehead with one hand and felt her own with the other.

"N-No...I don't think so..." I closed my eyes and took some deep breaths, thinking that maybe that would help. It did, and I felt the heat slowly recede and my heartbeat return to normal. Then I opened my eyes.

"See?" I showed Ichigo. "It's nothing."

She stared at me for a moment, as if pondering whether or not to bring me to the nurse, then shrugged. "Okay."

When she looked the other way, I reached up and felt my cheek, just to make sure. The skin was no longer hot; however, I couldn't help but wonder what had happened. I thought about it for a minute or two, but found no answer. Finally dismissing the matter, I lead Ichigo to my seat at the head of the table where a maid had just placed a huge plate of hot bacon and eggs, my favorite American breakfast.

"Who else is going to eat breakfast with you?" Ichigo asked, scanning over all of the other unoccupied chairs. "Are they not here yet?"

I blinked, then shook my head. "No, there's nobody else. It's only me. Sometimes we have special guests that stay overnight and have breakfast before they leave, but most of the time I eat alone."

Ichigo's eyes widened in disbelief. "You're...always by yourself? Are—Are you the only person living in this mansion besides the maids?"

I nodded. "Yes...is it strange?"

She pulled out my chair so I could sit in it. "That's—That's not it...Aren't you ever lonely?" Her eyes became dark, as if she suddenly remembered something that she didn't want to remember.

I blinked.

_Lonely...? _

Was that what that feeling was, watching the other children play outside and run around, but only able to watch and never to join? The feeling of loneliness?

"I...don't know..." I replied slowly.

Then Ichigo pulled a chair over, sat next to me, and smiled. "Well, it doesn't matter now that I'm here! I promise to be with you always so that you won't be alone anymore!" She took my hand and linked her pinky with mine. "Okay? Promise!"

But I had a feeling that she was doing this not only for me, but for herself too. It made me wonder about her past. Ichigo had been sent here from an orphanage, hadn't she? What had happened to her parents? And why did Father single her out to become my maid?

Then Ichigo poked me, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Hey, Kashino, that's a lot of bacon and eggs you got there...Are you going to be able to finish all of it?"

I turned my attention to my plate and found that she was right. The maids seemed to have given me an abnormally large amount of breakfast today. Shoving all of that into my stomach...

"Um...do you want some...?" I asked her awkwardly.

Ichigo brightened. "Really? Can I? Bacon and eggs is my favorite American breakfast!"

I couldn't help but smile at this. "As your master, I give you permission to. I can't eat all of it anyway."

Grinning, Ichigo went to the kitchens to get another fork and then we proceeded to split the food in half, afterwards happily devouring everything together.

For some reason, the bacon and eggs seemed to taste more delicious than usual today.

I noticed the maids in the kitchen giving Ichigo disapproving looks as they watched us eat from the same plate, and I think she noticed too, but that didn't stop her.

And again, I didn't really mind, as long as it was Ichigo.

* * *

Time passed.

During the long hours of the day when I was required to study in my room, Ichigo would sit down next to me and watch, uncomplaining. Sometimes she would ask questions about a concept that she found interesting, and I would pause my work for a few minutes to show her how it was done. It made me feel...proud, I guess, to actually pass my knowledge to someone instead of always being the one who was taught. Ichigo seemed to enjoy it too, learning from me, and after two weeks or so, I began to spare an hour of my time everyday to give her private lessons on various subjects.

We grew closer.

Ichigo learned quickly and soon she was able to help me with simple matters, such as sorting and organizing business papers. Working together, we were able to complete my duties much faster and therefore had more free time to do what we wanted. And though there didn't seem to be much to do in a dull mansion like mine, Ichigo found many ways to have fun.

The first time I had ever played in my life was about a month after Ichigo came.

At first we sat in my room and she taught me games and told clever jokes that made me laugh. But when she discovered that we owned a large area of grass behind the mansion, it became her favorite place to play. At first I was uncertain, but she dragged me out there anyway and soon I came to love it as much as she did.

In the fall we would gather all of the colorful leaves into big leaf piles and jump into them.

In the winter we would build snowmen and drink hot chocolate together.

In the spring we would pick flowers and try to name different species of birds.

In the summer we would climb the giant, sturdy oak trees.

On rainy days we wandered around the mansion and watched the maids do their work.

And on clear nights we sat outside and gazed at the stars.

It was...really fun.

Ichigo's energy gradually rubbed off on me and I also became eager to play, something that I had found so awkward and strange the first time we had met. Formality had long been forgotten between us.

I also eventually got used to her unbelievable clumsiness with stairs. It took me some time, but in the end I was able to accept the fact that the only way for her to get down stairs was by falling.

Ichigo and I were always together, from the moment we left our rooms in the morning to the last hour at night before it was time to go to bed. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, she never broke that promise. We were inseperable.

Most of the maids came to love Ichigo and her playful personality, even the ones that looked down on her in the beginning. They saw her as a very kind girl who never failed to brighten up the mansion with her cheerful, contagious smile.

But, there were still a few, still a handful of maids that disapproved greatly of Ichigo. Even if they smiled at her, I could see it in their eyes. But I knew they wouldn't dare do anything as long as I was there, so I didn't worry.

A couple more maids and butlers were sent here after Ichigo arrived. Surprisingly, they were all my age. I guess my father saw what a great influence it was to have kids in the mansion, and therefore hired another handful. But the most significant of these newcomers were my two personal butlers, Satsuki Hanabusa and Sennosuke Andou. They came about a year after Ichigo, supposedly because my father felt that since I was a boy, I shouldn't only have a maid. I admit that I was disappointed at first, because I couldn't be with _just_ Ichigo anymore, but soon, I got to know Hanabusa and Andou better and we all became the best of friends.

The next three years flew by quickly, the most lively, happy years that this mansion had ever experienced. Sometimes I would just stare out the window in my room and wonder what my life would be like right now if Ichigo had never walked into it. It was quite unimaginable.

But...at the time, I didn't know anything about what was going to happen, I didn't know how fast our happiness would soon be swept away.

To put it simply, I didn't know that _she_ would be coming back.

* * *

**Done!**

**Now,**** for those who had read my previous chapter three, I'm sure you know who _she _is.**

**Don't worry, I haven't taken her out of the story, just moved her to the next chapter. I didn't want so much happening on the second day Ichigo arrived.**

**So, look forward to it!**

**Reviews and critiques are very much needed! Emphasize on critiques though. You don't have to be fake with me to boost my self-esteem. Tell your true feelings straight out!**

**-momocandy XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! I took a long time again, so thanks for waiting!**

* * *

A flash of lightning illuminated the windows, followed closely behind by a deafening crack of thunder. Wind whistled angrily through the trees. Rain came down in massive torrents.

"I hate this," Ichigo grumbled under her breath. "I hate this so much."

We were walking down the brightly lit hall to breakfast. Hanabusa and Andou were being scolded by the head maid somewhere in this mansion about the plates they accidentally shattered the other day, and therefore, me and Ichigo were alone.

Another boom of thunder sounded.

"They've never been a good sign for me," Ichigo continued softly, darkly. "Bad things always happen during storms."

I glanced at her worriedly. Her eyes were sad and distant, her hands clenched into fists. A depressing aura hung around her. It was something that happened every time a storm struck. Ichigo would suddenly lose her usual cheerfulness and obtain a lonely, gloomy personality. I was certain that this had something to do with her past, but that was a forbidden topic between us, something that she simply refused to talk about. So, I could only wonder.

Sighing heavily, I clasped my hands behind my head, watching as the windows momentarily lit up with another bolt of lightning. I had my own reason for hating storms too. When Ichigo wasn't there to brighten up this mansion with her smile, when she wasn't laughing or playing or chasing me around, it made me feel...empty. As if I had lost something very important. I hated it, this feeling, and I knew Hanabusa and Andou did too.

But there was nothing I could do. It was best not to disturb Ichigo when she was in this state, and I wasn't going to force her to tell me anything until she was ready.

We reached the stairs. As I walked down I listened for the yelp that Ichigo always gave right before she fell. Even when I reached the bottom I listened, assuming that she had not started yet.

But it never came.

I turned and my jaw dropped in disbelief. Ichigo _always_ fell down the stairs. For the past three years, it had happened _every_ time. It was almost like a rule she had to follow, an action sewn into her DNA. But here she was, standing right next to me, not having to pick herself up off the ground, just standing there at the bottom of the stairs. Usually this would be a cause for celebration, but today, today I felt as if something was terribly wrong.

"I didn't fall down the stairs," Ichigo muttered. "That's...not a good thing. Something's bothering me."

I only looked at her and didn't say anything.

That's when I realized how quiet it was. At this time maids should be bustling about, cleaning and washing and preparing things for the day. But there was nobody. The mansion was empty and silent.

"Where did everyone go?" Ichigo looked around. I could hear the worry in her voice. Then there was a slap of thunder and she flinched, inching slightly closer to me.

When the flash faded away I saw the dining room door. It was slightly open and the light was on inside. Grabbing Ichigo's hand, I headed toward it. I had a feeling that I would find answers there. Hesitating before the door, I took a deep breath and pushed.

A woman was sitting in my chair. She was talking to someone I couldn't see. Then the door creaked on its hinges. And she turned around.

_Bad things always happen during storms._

There was a blinding flash of lightning.

My eyes widened in horror.

I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. I couldn't breathe.

What was she doing here? Why was she here?

The person I hated the most, the person I feared the most, gone for so long, now sitting right in front of me.

In an instant, the image of the blissful life I had pictured for the years to come shattered. There would be no more happiness.

Because, after six long years, my stepmother was finally back.

* * *

My heart rate increased rapidly in response to my panic. I wasn't ready for this. I didn't want to face her again.

She was smiling now, smiling one of her horrible, evil smiles. Her electric blue eyes stared at me hungrily.

I started to back away, Ichigo stumbling backwards with me.

"Kashino, what's wrong?" she asked, trying to peek over my shoulder.

That's when it occurred to me that I had never told Ichigo about my stepmother. She didn't know anything, nothing at all. This wasn't good.

Suddenly, I felt a strong shove from behind and both me and Ichigo stumbled forward. Before I could turn around, there was the sound of the door closing and a lock clicking in place.

"My my, Makoto, where are your manners? Is that how you behave after finally seeing your dear stepmother for the first time in six years?" she tsked disapprovingly.

I gritted my teeth and turned to face her. There was no way out.

"Still no words? How disappointing." My stepmother's mocking smile lingered. "What a mistake it was for your mother to give birth to you. Well, it's no surprise, coming from such a foolish woman like her. Leaving your father like that, he was lucky that he was able to find such a kind person like me."

I clenched my fist. "Shut up! Don't talk about my mother, you ugly old hag!"

As soon as those words escaped my mouth, I knew I had crossed the line.

My stepmother's eyes flashed and she stood up.

"Well, well, it seems like we need a lesson on language, don't we?"

She walked over to me, grabbed my shirt, and raised her hand. I squeezed my eyes shut.

Suddenly, I was pushed backwards out of my stepmother's grip.

"Stop it!"

It was Ichigo. I cursed mentally. I didn't want her to be dragged into this too. But when I grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back, she just glared at me and wriggled out of my grasp. Ichigo now stood between me and my stepmother.

"Hmm, I'm guessing that this is your new maid, huh? How pathetic. What are you trying to do, little girl? Protect your master?" my stepmother sneered.

Ichigo didn't even blink. "Yes, exactly. As his maid, it is my duty."

A look of surprise passed over my stepmother's face as she stared down into Ichigo's determined eyes. It was as if she had suddenly remembered something. Ichigo also seemed confused, and her expression faltered just slightly. Then my stepmother's lips slowly curved into a scary, malicious smile.

"Amano Ichigo, we meet again."

* * *

**Again, I'm so sorry I took such a long time again, and rewarding your patience with only such a short chapter!**

**But I hope my fanfic is getting interesting! I bet some of you thought that _she_ would be Miya, but no, I had other ideas in mind. Miya will have an important role in this fanfic though, I can give you that. :D**

**Please don't be afraid to tell me your honest opinions in your reviews!**

**Thanks!**

**-momocandy XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I took so long to update! I have no time management skills at_ all_.**

**But I hope you still enjoy the chapter! This one will be in Ichigo's POV for a change.**

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

_Wind and rain raged outside. __A woman sat crying in her house, the fire a pile of curling ashes, the room dark and dead and lonely. A little girl no more than six stood by the woman's side, shaking her arm._

_"Mommy...Mommy...What happened, Mommy?"_

_The woman just kept on crying, her face buried in her hands. The little girl's lip trembled and tears began drippng down her face. _

_"Don't cry, Mommy. Why are you crying?"_

_The woman only shook her head and sobbed hysterically. _

_Finally she open her mouth and choked out some words._

_"I-I'm so sorry, Ichigo...Daddy...Daddy is..." The woman looked on the verge of breaking._

_The little girl wrapped her arms around her mother. "What's—What's wrong with Daddy?"_

_The woman clawed at the little girl, gripping her daughter tightly as if she was afraid she'd disappear if she let go._

_"Ichigo...Daddy...Daddy's gone."_

* * *

**_~Time Slip~ Two years later_**

_The little girl whimpered as another flash of lightning lit up the room and cringed at the roar of thunder that followed._

_Her mother hugged her tighter and gently stroked her hair._

_"Do not be afraid, Ichigo. Sometimes Kami-sama needs to be angry too."_

_The little girl looked up at her mother and asked, "Why is Kami-sama angry?"_

_There was a slight pause before her mother answered. "Kami-sama is angry because right now bad people are taking away too many smiles from the good people."_

_The girl thought about that for a while. Then she spoke again._

_"Um, Mommy...is Daddy a bad person for leaving us?"_

_Her mother's eyes softened and she shook her head. "No, no, you're wrong, Ichigo. Daddy never left us. Even though you can't see him, Daddy is always with you, watching over you." She patted the little girl's hair and smiled. "Daddy will never, ever be a bad person."_

_The little girl nodded and snuggled closer to her mother._

_"Ichigo, don't ever let a bad person take your smile away," her mother muttered softly. "Always smile, no matter what, okay? Promise Mommy that." She lifted a pinky. _

_Ichigo smiled and stuck out her own little finger. "Okay, I pinky promise!" _

* * *

**_~Time Slip~ One year later_**

_The door flew open. A woman with long black hair and electric blue eyes walked in, surveying the mother and daughter that stood before her._

_"Amano-san, you haven't been paying your taxes have you?" _

_The sky flashed and rumbled outside._

_"I-I'm sorry, I don't have a very good job and my husband isn't here anymore to support us," the mother bowed in apology._

_"And you think you can just live for free on _my_ land?" the blue-eyed woman spat._

_"P-Please, just for a few more years until this little one grows old enough to get a job. I promise we'll pay you back then," the mother begged._

_The blue-eyed woman only sneered. "Well, that's too bad. I have a much faster way." She snapped her fingers and two men came in and pulled the mother away from her daughter. The blue-eyed lady took hold of the daughter and started dragging her away. "I wonder how much this little girl will sell, hmm?"_

_The mother's eyes widened in horror when she realized what the woman was planning to do. _

_"NO! Don't take away Ichigo! Take me! You can have me! Do anything you want, just don't take away Ichigo!" she screamed, trying to break free from the men holding her down._

_The blue-eyed woman snorted. "Do you really think an old woman like you would get me more money than an energetic young girl like her? I have no use for you. Now shut your mouth!" She went over and slapped the mother hard across the face._

_The little girl's eyes widened. "What are you doing to Mommy?" She stomped on the woman's foot and ran to her mother. _

_"Why you little...!" The woman grabbed her arm and yanked her back. The little girl cried out._

_"Ichigo!" Her mother struggled even more._

_The little girl turned around and kicked the woman as hard as she could, trying to escape. The woman let out an angry cry of pain but didn't release her grip. _

_"Mistress!" The two men loosened their hold on the mother for just a second, but that was enough for her to squirm out of their grasp and run to her daughter._

_"Give my daughter back!" she growled and flung herself at the blue-eyed woman. Then there was a sudden flash of metal and the mother's eyes widened. She fell to the floor, clutching her stomach, blood flowing between her fingers._

_"Mommy!" the little girl screamed, tears snaking down her face._

_"I didn't think I would have to go this far, but then again, you were much more annoying than I had expected." The blue-eyed woman wiped the blood off of her small pocketknife with a hankerchief. "Now, I'll be taking the girl."_

_"No," the mother cried weakly. "Ichigo..."_

_The little girl's eyes were frightened. "Mommy...Mommy, don't leave me..." _

_Her mother's breathing became shallow and uneven. Too much blood loss. Tears dripping down her cheeks, she reached out for Ichigo, who knelt down and held her hand tightly. The blue-eyed woman just rolled her eyes, sighed, and stepped back. _

_"I'm...so sorry, Ichigo. I'm so...sorry. Mommy...will be...seeing Daddy...soon..."_

_The little girl only shook her head from side to side, tears flowing._

_Suddenly, her mother lost control. "Oh, Kami-sama...Why now? She still hasn't...grown up yet! I can't just...leave her! How will she...survive? She's only...a child! Why? Why?" she gasped, eyes wild. _

_The little girl hugged her mother tightly, ignoring the dark crimson that was staining her shirt. Soon her mother calmed down, but her breathing was labored and slowing. She only had a little time left. Grasping Ichigo's small hand with her frail fingers, she smiled sadly._

_"Be strong Ichigo...Smile...Live...Don't let me...be a burden...to you...I'm sorry...sorry I couldn't stay...with you longer...Save...yourself...Ichigo...Don't let her...get you...Mommy will always...be watching over you...in Heaven..." Her voice faded away and her body went limp._

_"Mommy..? Mommy...? Open your eyes, Mommy! Mommy!" The little girl screamed and sobbed hysterically over her mother's body._

_The blue-eyed woman crinkled her nose in digust. "Ugh, it's finally over. Now let's go, you little brat. Your Mommy's gone," she smiled cruelly and reached out for her._

_Strangely, the girl quieted, and then, without warning, she bolted towards the kitchen. The woman's smile quickly changed into a growl as she chased after her. But as soon as she stepped into the kitchen, her eyes widened and she stumbled back nervously. _

_"No...you wouldn't..."_

_The little girl holding a burning match, glaring at her with a fiery hatred in her eyes, tears still dripping._

_"I will live." _

_She dropped the match onto the wooden floor._

**_~End of Flashback~_**

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

Tears started sliding silently down my cheeks as the memories came rushing back to me. Why was she here? Why? I was finally able to find a life again. Why did she have to come and ruin it just like she did before?

"I-Ichigo...?" Kashino reached out uncertainly, worry and confusion tainting his amber brown eyes.

I realized that I had never told him any of this. I had always avoided the topic. I was afraid to remember, afraid to relive the past. But now that _she_ was here, I could no longer run away.

I tried to manage a slight smile to show him that I was alright and hoped he could read the message in my eyes: _I'll tell you everything later._

Then I wiped away my tears.

"So...we meet again. I'm glad to see you haven't forgotten me," I feigned a smile, hiding my fear and anger.

"Now why would I do that?" the woman snickered. She took in Ichigo's maid uniform. "I take it that you are my stepson's maid now?"

I nodded, not saying anything.

I actually wasn't too surprised that the woman was married to Kashino's father. They were rich, and from my past experience, I knew she _loved_ money. It would be easy for someone like her to trick or blackmail someone else into doing what she wanted.

But it was still horrible luck.

"How long?" she asked.

This question seemed harmless enough, so I answered, "Three years."

She seemed surprised. "Oh, really?" Then the look of surprise changed into a smirk. "So you were scouted only a year after you—"

I interrupted loudly. "If you want to talk, let's do it _alone. _Please let Kashino leave. He has nothing to do with this."

"Wait—" Kashino started, but his protest was cut off but his stepmother.

"Fine. I'll deal with my stepson later. And I _do_ happen to have some private matters I wish to dicuss with you," her eyes twinkled maliciously as she clapped her hands twice. Two women appeared from the kitchen—I supposed that they were her personal maids—and stood obediently before their mistress.

"Get this boy out and relock the door. Leave as well," she ordered.

The two maids bowed. "Yes, milady." Then one of them produced a key from her pocket and opened the door. The other started pushing Kashino into the hall.

"What—Hey! Wait!" he struggled.

I went over to him and smiled. "Relax, Kashino. I'll meet you in your room when I'm done, okay?"

"But—"

I hit him gently on the shoulder. "No _buts_. I'll be fine, geez. Don't worry. I know what kind of person that woman is."

Kashino looked at me for a while, then nodded slowly. "Okay."

He stopped fighting and let the maid lead him out. The doors locked shut and the room was silent once again.

I took a deep breath and turned to face the woman who had destroyed my life. Lightning flashed. Thunder boomed.

"My, my, what a coincidence," she purred. "It's storming rather violently out there, isn't it? Doesn't that bring back memories?"

I clenched my fists.

I hated storms. I hated them so much.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

The woman sneered. "How rude. But I can't say I'm not impressed. One year all by yourself after something like that, and you're still alive. Pity."

I scoffed. "Of course. I did say that I was going to live, didn't I? I'm not the kind of person who goes back on my word."

A cruel smile danced across the woman's lips. "Well, it's too bad your mother isn't here to see how _much_ you've grown."

Those words struck me like a bolt of lightning and I completely, utterly snapped. It was already enough to see this woman standing in front of me, but talking about my mother was absolutely unforgivable.

I lunged at her and grabbed the collar of her black dress, my eyes burning with the same horrible hatred as they had that night four years ago.

"Why aren't you _dead_? You were supposed to _die_! You were supposed to burn up and wither away and _die_!" My hands were shaking as they clutched the fine fabric. "Why are _you_ still here when my mom isn't? Give me my mom back! Give her back!"

My tears wouldn't stop.

The woman raised her hand and slapped me, hard. I fell backwards, releasing her collar. My cheek stung, but I didn't care. Pain was nothing to me.

"Don't touch me, you dirty little brat," the woman spat as she smoothed out the cloth. "That stupid woman derserved what she got."

My eyes flashed and I growled, but I was able to restrain myself from pouncing on her again. "Shut the hell up, you murderer."

That's when I noticed that my hands were shaking violently. I was losing myself, I knew it. I was no longer Ichigo. I no longer had her cheerful, happy-go-lucky personality. No, I was just a lonely girl without a family, a miserable girl full of hate and desire for revenge. I saw that when I looked at myself, and it made me scared. I was losing it.

The woman smiled smugly as she watched me. "How weak."

She started inspecting her perfectly manicured nails. "Amano Ichigo, consider yourself lucky. If you hadn't been scouted by my foolish _husband_, I would've thrown you out long ago. But mark my words—" She went over and lifted Ichigo's chin, slowly tracing her thumb over her cheek. "—from now on, your life will be _miserable. _Soon you'll be running out of here in tears, I assure you, and then where will you go? _Nowhere_. You'll be all _alone_. You ran away from me four years ago. You can't run away now." She let go and Ichigo felt a small trickle of blood where the woman's fingernail had cut through her skin.

"But of course I won't be the one doing it. I'm scheduled to leave tomorrow and won't be coming back anytime soon," she told me, watching my reaction. My eyes widened.

"Happy, aren't you? Well, enjoy it while you can, because soon, _they_ will make your life a living hell. It's only what you deserve. Can't have_ my_ hands dirtied, can I?" She smirked one last time before heading for the door. "Oh, I forgot." She looked back. "You are absolutely forbidden to tell that _boy_ anything about this or else he will be punished in an equally cruel manner. I suggest you remember that."

And then she left.

I just stood there and buried my face in my hands, trying not to cry as I sunk into a deep, dark hole of hopelessness and despair, trying not to cry because I was a strong girl who'd been through worse things than this.

It didn't work.

* * *

**Okaaaay...that was longer than my other chapters, buuuut...I feel like it's super confusing. **

**Are you guys confused? If so, please tell me and I'll try to fix it!**

**And is my story rushing again? **

**Argh, I've read it over so many times that I can't tell anymore! That's why I need you guys to help. And reviews and critiques are a VERY nice way to help. ;D**

**Thanks!**

**Oh, btw, though it may seem like my story has reached its climax, its actually FAR from it. Many things are going to happen. The stepmother isn't someone who gives up easily. Look forward to it!**

**-momocandy XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT: For those who have not already done so, please reread the end of chapter 3 and the beginning of chapter 4 because I have added something that will be needed to understand this chapter. Thanks!**

**Sorry for taking so long again!**

**Now, please enjoy!**

* * *

**Kashino's POV**

I looked over my shoulder for the third time at the now locked door seperating me from Ichigo and my stepmother. Saying I was worried would be an understatement. For some reason, there was an unsettling feeling of dread weighing heavy in my stomach, and I was starting to regret ever leaving the room.

But of course it was too late now.

Clenching my jaw and forcefully pulling my gaze away from the polished, dark wooden doors, I started slowly up the stairs, muttering under my breath. "It's going to be fine, everything's going to be fine, there's nothing to worry about, get a hold of yourself Kashino..."

But even as I said it I realized how fake the words sounded. This was my _stepmother_ we were talking about. _Nothing_ ever went right when she was around. My grip around the wooden railing tightened and I just stood there in the middle of the staircase, regretting everything and cursing at myself. The dining room was soundproof, so it was impossible for me to try and listen in on what was happening.

Just as I finished a colorful stream of language directed towards myself, I heard a familiar voice call my name. Turning around, I saw Hanabusa and Andou grinning at me from the bottom of the stairs, accompanied by the head maid, Bella.

"Hey Kashino, our lecture's finished! Man, it was boring as hell!" Hanabusa complained, stretching. His crude words immediately got him a whack on the head.

"Young man!" Bella scolded. Hanabusa ignored her, resulting in another brief lecture from the head maid about 'gentlemanly manners and language'. Meanwhile, Andou studied me through his silver-rimmed glasses.

"What's wrong, Kashino?" he asked. "You seem a bit disturbed."

I sighed and walked down to them. Leave it to Andou to be the observant one.

Bella paused her lecture and tilted her head at me in concern. "Master Kashino...?"

I ran a hand roughly through my hair in frustration. "Tch. Ichigo's locked in the dining room with a _monster_ right now."

There was a moment of silence as all three of their faces contorted into that of bewilderment.

"You mean this mansion is haunted?" Hanabusa blurted out stupidly.

I smacked him. "No, moron, I meant my stepmother."

Hanabusa and Andou frowned in confusion when they heard these words, but Bella nodded grimly in agreement. "Yes, the mistress _did_ in fact return just this morning. Surprise visit, she said. Already fired two maids—"

"What?" my two butlers interrupted loudly, immediately discarding the fact that they did not have any idea who this 'stepmother' was. "Who? Who was fired?"

A faint smile played on Bella's lips. "Not Rumi-chan or Kana-chan, if that's what you mean."

The two went very red in the face, and I couldn't help but smirk. They were so obvious.

"To think the mistress has already gotten to Ichigo," Bella continued, capturing my attention once again. "We can only hope nothing serious has happened. You must be very careful, you three," she addressed each of us in warning.

I gritted my teeth. "I won't forgive that woman if she does _anything_ to Ichigo. I'll—I'll—"

Bella gently put a hand on my shoulder to cut me off. "Master Kashino, you know it's not going to be that easy. No matter how horrible your stepmother is, she is still a very clever woman. If you want to go against her, you have to do more that just sputter out meaningless threats."

Her words were harsh, but I knew they were the truth. I fell silent. Seeing this, Bella smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Master Kashino. I'm sure everything will work out in the end. And you have friends to help too." She gestured to Hanabusa and Andou, who nodded in agreement.

Then her gaze wandered to the window and she watched the storm rage outside.

"I have a feeling...things are going to change. Times will get difficult, like a storm, perhaps. But...after a storm, you might just find a rainbow, am I right?" Bella smiled at me once more. "Don't lose your way, Master Kashino. Take care of Ichigo for me, okay?" Then she patted my head and walked away before I could say anything.

I watched her turn a corner and disappear from sight. The meaning of her words wasn't hard to interpret, but I still frowned in worry. Sure, a rainbow after a thunderstorm sounded promising, but...what if we never made it through the storm itself?

At that moment, I heard the lock of the dining room door click open, interrupting my rather disturbing thought. I hurriedly crouched behind the staircase, Hanabusa and Andou following closely behind me, and watched, heart hammering nervously against my chest, as my stepmother stepped out into the hallway.

She had an evil smirk on her face, as always, but this time I also noticed that it also looked somewhat...triumphant?

"Stupid, annoying girl," I heard her say. "This will be quite interesting."

I wasn't a fool, so I stayed put, hidden behind the staircase, but my thoughts had no restraint and were speeding around fifty miles an hour.

What the hell did she mean by 'interesting'?

What happened back there?

What did she do to Ichigo?

By the time I was able to calm myself down, my stepmother was already gone, most likely in her sleeping quarters sipping black coffee and getting a pedicure.

Hanabusa reached out and shook my shoulder.

"Hey, that was your stepmother, right? Damn, she looked scary! Almost like a witch!"

I gave him a weak smile. "You don't know. She's the _worst_ witch of them all."

I had never told Hanabusa or Andou about my stepmother before, but they weren't stupid, so I guess they picked up enough about her in the past few minutes to know what kind of person she was. And besides, now wasn't the time to be introducing evil stepmothers.

Andoh pushed up his glasses in evident concern and voiced the thought that was currently on all of our minds.

"I hope Ichigo's okay."

Silence hung heavy after that. A few minutes passed, but Ichigo still did not come out. I was starting to feel nervous.

"Hey, Kashino, do you think we should go in and check on her?" Hanabusa glanced worriedly at the door for the tenth time.

I didn't answer, but stood up quietly. Hanabusa and Andoh also began standing up, but before they could even straighten halfway, the dining room door creaked open slowly for the second time.

All of us jumped in surprise and immediately stooped down again, but Hanabusa, being a clumsy idiot, accidentally hit his head against the staircase, emitting a loud, heavy sound that immediately gave away our prescence. I shot a quick glare at him, but he was too busy rubbing his head to notice. Then I waited for the moment when Ichigo would come over and discover us.

It never came.

After a minute or so, I peered cautiously over the railing, wondering what that girl was doing. My movements were quickly copied by Hanabusa and Andou. Ichigo was indeed standing there, but she wasn't moving. Her head was bowed in a way so that I couldn't see her face, and that probably meant nothing good.

After another minute of motionless standing, Ichigo finally started walking slowly toward the stairs. She looked almost as if she were in a trance. Even though our heads were in plain sight right there behind the steps, she was completely oblivious to us. I even tried calling her name once, but she didn't respond.

Something definitely happened back in the dining room during her 'conversation' with my stepmother.

But I hated not knowing what.

After Ichigo had turned into a hallway upstairs, we three emerged from our hiding place and sprinted silently up the steps. Then we peeked around the corner to see what she was doing now.

The girl was standing before my door, hand outstretched an inch away from the doorknob, just standing there, as if she didn't know whether or not to enter. I remembered what she had said right before I had left her with my stepmother.

_I'll meet you in your room when I'm done, okay?_

But even as I watched, Ichigo's hand curled into a fist and she pulled it away, almost forcefully. Then she turned around and walked stiffly to her own room, entering and shutting the door quietly.

Ichigo was a girl who never went back on her words.

Not until now.

* * *

Ichigo ended up locking herself in her room for the whole morning. I tried knocking on her door several times, calling for her to come out, but she just wouldn't answer. The same thing happened when Hanabusa or Andou tried. It was so freaking _frustrating._ I couldn't stop wondering what had happened to make her act like this.

But Ichigo completely caught us off guard when lunch came.

"Ichigo, lunch is ready," I knocked on her door halfheartedly, expecting another reply of lengthy silence. However, this time, the door opened wide and revealed the face of a grinning girl.

"Gotcha! I'm all ready!"

I fell backwards in surprise and landed on my butt, along with Hanabusa and Andou, who had tried to catch me but ended up falling too.

"Ah! Are you okay, guys?" She kneeled down to help us up.

"Are _we_ okay?" I repeated incredulously, unable to stop the feeling of enormous relief at the sight of Ichigo's cheerful face. "_You_ were the one who locked yourself up in your room for the whole damn morning, and you're asking us if _we're_ okay?"

Ichigo laughed sheepishly. "Yeah...Sorry for making you guys worry. I just wanted some alone time, but then I ended up falling asleep."

_Falling asleep...? So that's why she didn't respond to all the knocks on her door... _

I couldn't help but snicker.

"Idiot! Stop snickering!" Ichigo whacked my head playfully. I only laughed.

However, deep down inside of me, there was a tiny voice that was doubting everything Ichigo was saying. Telling me they were all lies.

I decided to ignore it.

I was just so happy Ichigo was back to normal.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

It hurt to lie to my friends. It really did. But after seeing Kashino's laughing face, which had looked so worried the last time I saw it, I decided it was worth it.

The truth was, I had heard it every single time the guys had knocked on my door. Sometimes it was Hanabusa, sometimes Andou, sometimes Kashino. I had heard them, calling out to me. But I hadn't said anything. Why?

Because I had been crying. Crying my eyes out, not sleeping. I had cried the whole morning, cried until I couldn't cry anymore, until my tears were dry and my eyes were no longer red and puffy.

Thank god for the soundproof walls.

And during that time, I had decided, I had vowed, that that would be the last time, the very last time I would shed any tears. Crying didn't help anything at all. It didn't solve problems, it didn't make me feel better. No, crying was just a female weakness that only made one's face look uglier. So I wasn't going to cry anymore.

Now we were heading downstairs for lunch, me and my three musketeers. It wasn't hard to keep on a cheerful mask because those guys always made me smile anyway, but behind the smiles and the laughter, that woman's words kept echoing repeatedly in my head, haunting me.

What was she planning to do? And how?

Then it happened.

I was so caught up in my troubling thoughts that I didn't see a girl pass by behind me. I didn't see the hand that reached out and pushed me forward oughly, or the face of the person who did it. All I saw before I fell, as I turned my head slightly sideways, was a head of curled, glossy, red-orange hair.

And then I tumbled down.

Yes, I was very used to falling down stairs. A genetic thing, as I remembered I had told Kashino the first time it had happened in this mansion. It wasn't supposed to hurt.

But this time, it did. I don't know whether it was because I was caught by surprise, or because of the very fact that somebody had pushed me, maybe both. All I knew was that it hurt. A lot.

But, regardless of the pain, I stood up like I always did and laughed sheepishly at the three boys who only sighed and shook their heads.

If it meant protecting these three, if it meant protecting Kashino from his stepmother's rage, I was willing to do anything.

I had to be strong.

I couldn't cry.

I didn't have anything to lose, unlike Hanabusa and Andou who had loving parents, or Kashino who had a kind, admirable father. I had nothing, nothing except for them. So as a maid, and as a best friend, I was willing to sacrifice myself for their happiness. I was willing to live my life in a big, fat lie.

Because there was no way I was going to let that woman get what she wanted.

In this silent battle between me and her, _I_ was going to walk away as the winner.

* * *

**Aww...poor Ichigo...so loyal to her friends, she's willing to sacrifice herself...*sniffle***

**YAY! Hanabusa and Andou have appeared! But Hanabusa's REALLY OOC in this story. I hope you guys don't mind!**

**There was also a quick mention of Rumi-chan and Kana-chan. Don't worry, they'll come into the story soon!**

**So, who can guess who the mean girl is? ;D**

**Tell me your thoughts about this chappie!**

**-momocandy XD**


End file.
